Sala 14
by mulleriana
Summary: SHORT-FIC: Contratada recentemente como professora de sua antiga escola, Bella conhece Edward, um professor de história que a ajuda em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é a primeira o/s que saiu completamente da minha cabeça e eu estou mais do que orgulhosa. Obrigada a Nina, que me fez viciar nisso aqui e agora não consigo parar. E obrigada ao Google, que me ajudou nos momentos em que não confiei no meu cérebro.**

**Twilight não me pertence e blá blá blá. Todo mundo já sabe. Boa leitura!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Existe apenas uma coisa pior do que estudar na Forks High School: Lecionar para seus alunos imaturos, preguiçosos e mal educados. Ninguém nunca pensaria que uma cidade tão pequena poderia criar adolescentes da pior espécie e reuni-los em uma única sala de aula.

E aquele era apenas meu primeiro dia.

- Então, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. – O garoto chamado Eric disse pela terceira vez num tom ridiculamente irônico. Seus amiguinhos idiotas riam ao seu redor. – Existiram _mesmo_ pessoas que perderam seu tempo estudando coisas inúteis como _fungos_?

- A última palavra para descrevê-los seria _inútil_. – Rebati calmamente. – Há muitos tipos e com diversas utilidades... Como... Penicilina. A Medicina não seria metade do que é sem essa descoberta.

- Grande coisa! – Ele zombou. – São só umas plantinhas.

Eu apoiei as mãos atrás de mim, na beirada da minha mesa, e ergui as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Se fossem plantas, acho que estariam no reino _das plantas_, você não concorda?

Os outros alunos explodiram em risadas. O garoto envergonhado lançou um olhar cheio de raiva para mim, e eu dei os ombros, pegando meus materiais e saindo assim que o sinal bateu, deixando a sala enlouquecida para trás. Eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida, já que aquele era o máximo que eu podia fazer contra um aluno. E Eric definitivamente não era o único que merecia _muito mais_.

No fundo, eu estava chateada. E com raiva. E a beira das lágrimas. Disparei pelo corredor, aproveitando que a maioria ainda não me conhecia. Aquela havia sido apenas a minha terceira turma, e eu estava dando o máximo de mim para nada.

Apesar de ter crescido em Forks, trabalhar na cidade nunca esteve em meus planos. Eu não morava ali desde os 18 anos, quando entrei na faculdade, e pouco depois da formatura consegui um emprego em Phoenix – onde os alunos me respeitaram desde o primeiro segundo. Foi então que meu pai, viúvo e cabeça dura demais, adoeceu, e eu precisei voltar.

Durante a manhã ouvi alguns alunos falando sobre Tanya, a ex-professora de biologia. Eu estava continuando a matéria de onde ela havia parado, e poucos tinham ao menos alguma noção do que eu estava falando. Agora entendia porque ela caiu fora e sabia que a culpa de tantos alunos com notas ruins não era dela.

Assim que cheguei a porta da minha próxima sala, praticamente me joguei para dentro, sem pensar que poderia não estar sozinha. Meus olhos já estavam um pouco molhados e eu fiz uma grande força para segurar a torrente de lágrimas que ameaçava cair.

Ergui o olhar para o homem atrás da mesa, mas ele apenas retribuiu por poucos segundos antes de fitar timidamente suas coisas. Ele mexia em alguns papeis, tentando organizar com pressa demais. Quando fez menção de pegar tudo nos braços e praticamente sair correndo, esbarrou em um livro exageradamente grosso, que foi ao chão com um barulho estrondoso. Dei um passo para frente, pretendendo ajudar, mas ele resmungou e indicou um "não" com a cabeça.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, colocando meu material em cima de uma das cadeiras.

- Tudo bem. – O homem murmurou, ficando em pé com suas coisas e ajeitando o óculos no rosto com a mão livre. Ele então olhou _de verdade _para mim, exibindo seus lindos olhos verdes. – Você é Isabella? A nova professora de biologia?

- É só Bella. – Corrigi, esticando a mão para ele.

Com certa dificuldade, ele esticou a mão de volta e me cumprimentou. – Edward.

Eu gastei um longo e constrangedor tempo analisando suas feições. Era o tipo de homem que te deixava na dúvida entre agarrar os braços, passar a mão nos cabelos bagunçados ou beijar os lábios cheios. Mas no fim minha atenção sempre voltava para seus olhos atrás dos óculos redondos.

- Me desculpe, você esteve chorando? – Ele perguntou.

- Não foi nada. – Rebati imediatamente. – É só... Não precisa se preocupar. Você não ia sair?

- O que, isso? – Ele sorriu pela primeira vez, mostrando os papeis nos braços. – Só algumas besteiras que estava lendo. Eu pensei que sua aula iria começar logo, mas... Como não ouço ninguém chegando, acho que pode esperar. – Disse ao recolocar tudo em cima da mesa.

Eu sorri, percebendo quanta gentileza havia por trás de sua aparente timidez.

- Dia difícil. É só. – Completei, me sentando. Ele procurou ao redor por uma cadeira livre, muito desengonçado. E fofo. Quando a encontrou, eu perguntei: - Trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

- Sim, e... – Ele arrumou os óculos outra vez. – E meu primeiro dia também não foi dos melhores. É normal.

- Eu trabalhava em Phoenix. Não foi como aqui. – Murmurei tristemente.

- Adolescentes são os mesmos em todo lugar. Você diz "biologia" e eles ouvem "educação sexual". – Edward resmungou.

Aquele comentário me fez rir pela primeira vez, e seus olhos se iluminaram ao perceber isso.

- Você leciona o que mesmo? – Perguntei sem me importar se estava sendo intrometida.

- História. – Ele sorriu um pouco. – Nesse caso, você diz isso e eles ouvem "hora de dormir."

Eu ri outra vez. – Ficaria chateado se eu dissesse que nunca fui muito fã de história?

- Ah, muito bem! O que vai ser agora? "É inútil"? "O passado não importa"? "Por que preciso saber sobre essas coisas velhas"? – Ele revirou os olhos, mas não estava nem de longe bravo.

- É bem por aí. – Dei os ombros. – As coisas estão aqui e _agora_, não preciso saber como aconteceu.

- Não, não precisa. Mas alguns malucos gostam. – Ele sorriu, fazendo seus olhos quase fecharem. Após algum tempo de silêncio, Edward completou: - Pois eu vou ser educado e dizer que adoro biologia.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, divertida.

- É claro! – Eu fiquei feliz ao ver como aos poucos ele se soltava em nossa conversa. – Não consigo pensar em nada mais importante para a minha vida do que o ciclo reprodutivo de uma pteridófita.

- Oh, não seja tão ruim! – Eu ri. – Se for assim, se quer brincar disso, então me diga: O que a vida do Hitler tem a ver com a minha?

- Tão típico! Todos que querem fazer alguma piada citam Hitler. Vocês não conhecem mais ninguém? – Ele rebateu.

- Você está fugindo da minha pergunta!

- Bella, me diga o nome de uma figura famosa, qualquer outra. Que não tenha sido presidente dos Estados Unidos. – Ele desafiou.

- Charles Darwin.

- Ou que não esteja na sua matéria.

- Que tipo de mérito alguém pode ganhar sem ter feito uma descoberta cientifica ou governado um país? – Eu franzi a testa.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Hitler não é importante. Pessoas que matam inocentes não merecem ficar famosas e serem estudadas por gerações.

- Obrigada! – Eu sorri, vitoriosa.

Ele revirou os olhos com uma risada alta, sentando de maneira um pouco mais confortável.

- Então, senhorita bióloga, posso perguntar o que está fazendo aqui? – Sorriu, atento a mim. – Por que saiu de Phoenix?

- Hm... Eu sempre morei aqui, até a faculdade. Meu pai ainda é daqui. Ele contraiu uma pneumonia no mês passado, e... Não é mais um adolescente. Anda muito fraco. Eu voltei a morar aqui para ficar com ele. – Expliquei.

- Sinto muito. – Edward assentiu.

- E você? Como se meteu nesse buraco? – Cruzei as pernas com um sorriso.

- Eu era... Noivo. – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Ou algo do tipo. Eu fiz a besteira de aceitar morar aqui com Lauren, e quando não deu certo, eu já estava muito adaptado. Sou de Chicago.

- É uma mudança e tanto. – Comentei.

- Sim, mas eu acho bem melhor. É um lugar calmo para morar, ter filhos e essas coisas. – Ele disse, e meus ovários quase explodiram.

- Se eles forem crescer e ficar como esses. – Indiquei a cabeça com a porta, me referindo as centenas de alunos.

- Ugh! Às vezes sinto vontade de amordaçar alguns. – Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu sei! Ou colocá-los no ventilador ligado. Ou mostrar sua prova cheia de abobrinhas para todos. – Eu me afundei na cadeira enquanto ele ria.

O som ainda ecoava no ar quando outro o sobrepôs; já podiamos ouvir os gritos dos alunos se aproximando para a aula.

- Muito bem, infelizmente é a minha hora. - Ele disse, ficando em pé e pegando suas coisas.

Eu sorri um pouco sem jeito, aproveitando para soltar a frase quando ele ficou de costas para mim. – Eu tenho mais algumas turmas e então estou liberada. O que acha de nos encontrarmos para o almoço?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me olhou timidamente, surpreso com o pedido atrevido. Sem mais delongas, assentiu. – Eu vou adorar. – Murmurou alegremente, equilibrando tudo em um braço só para abrir a porta.

_"É na 14!"_ Alguém gritou do lado de fora, falando para todos a sala em que deveriam ir.

– Hora da educação sexual! – Edward cantarolou da porta antes de sair, ainda me olhando.

Respondi usando o sorriso que _ele_ finalmente colocara em meu rosto naquele dia.

- Bom sono, Edward.

* * *

**Primeira fanfic do mundo que não tem professores de biologia ensinando na prática. Me julguem.**

**PS: Beward continuam fofos anyway!**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tudo bem, vocês me convenceram! Eu postei essa fic em três sites, e foram tantas pessoas pedindo uma continuação que eu fiquei com o coração apertado de não obedecer. Fiquei MUITO feliz com a resposta imediata que a história teve.**

**Vou ser sincera quanto a isso; eu criei esses dois personagens na minha cabeça e não achei exatamente uma história pra eles. Mas são simplesmente duas pessoas se conhecendo e se apaixonando, uma vida normal, com problemas normais. E foram vocês que pediram pra eu continuar, não me deixem na mão agora!**

**Acho que o termo "bônus" pra mim é algo como "a fic pode existir muito bem sem isso", e não é isso que os próximos capítulos serão. Eu não prometo uma fic gigantesca, mas eu reli a "one" e já achei algumas entrelinhas pra colocar o clímax que quero. A verdade é que sempre gostei de um dramalhão básico (SEMPRE, falou a autora de Best Sellers né), essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma história sem ter em primeira mão uma reviravolta muito grande, mas em nome da fofura deles, vou continuar e a gente vê onde esses dois vão me levar.**

**Infelizmente vou avisar logo que estou me metendo em algo que não deveria, eu tenho uma long fic em reta final, uma que to tentando adiantar vários capítulos antes de começar a postar, e to estudando que nem uma doida pro vestibular no fim do ano, então vocês tem que entender que to encaixando essa fic do jeito mais maluco possível no tempo livre que eu não tenho. Mas, se querem uma notícia animadora, eu nunca escrevi sobre um Edward e uma Bella que fluíssem tão facilmente juntos!**

**É isso, gente, obrigada pelas reviews super animadas, e espero que gostem desse capítulo ^^  
**

* * *

Eu travava uma luta interna sobre _onde_exatamente deveria esperar por ele. Minha vontade era ir até a porta da sala onde ele dava sua última aula e ficar lá até que o sinal batesse. Mas isso, além de um pouco desesperador da minha parte, provocaria fofocas e piadas sem fundamento de diversos alunos desocupados.

Não era como se eu estivesse a fim daquele cara (eu acho), mas sim que ele era a única pessoa que conseguiu segurar minha vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar. Bastaram poucas palavras gentis e eu senti que não estava mais tão sozinha. Mas então, toda vez que um aluno despejava sua grosseria em cima de mim, eu queria que ele aparecesse e salvasse meu dia outra vez.

Percebi finalmente que a sala dos professores era o local mais apropriado para reencontrá-lo. Estava praticamente vazia; no máximo dois ou três professores, contando comigo, tinham aquele último horário livre. Eu me sentei num canto e abri a apostila do 1_º_ano, revendo minhas próprias anotações sobre as aulas dessa manhã e a matéria que deveria dar nos próximos dias. Fiquei ali, quieta, enquanto uma mulher desconhecida usava o computador, igualmente em silêncio.

O sinal finalmente tocou, e eu me encontrei mais ansiosa do que deveria – meus olhos apenas passavam pelas letras, porque minha atenção estava voltada para a porta. Quando ela finalmente foi aberta, eu precisei me segurar para não ficar em pé ou sorrir como uma idiota.

Edward entrou, limpando de seu casaco algumas gotas de chuva que trouxe consigo do jardim. Atrás dele, mais dois professores entraram, conversando numa alegria exagerada. Ele pareceu desconfortável com tanta animação a sua volta, retraindo-se timidamente, e eu me perguntei se eu era a única pessoa que já havia arrancado uma risada dele.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei quando nossos olhares se encontraram e ele veio até mim.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo um pouco. – Você está com fome?

Eu concordei e fiquei em pé, colocando a cadeira que usava no lugar antes de pegar minha bolsa em meu armário. Ele me acompanhou para fora do prédio, pelo jardim e até o estacionamento, tentando arrancar todos os detalhes possíveis sobre o que passei durante minhas últimas aulas. A chuva não era mais exatamente uma garoa.

- Posso levá-lo a um restaurante que adoro? – Perguntei animadamente antes de alcançarmos meu carro. Ele franziu a testa, olhando para o outro lado do local, provavelmente lembrando de seu próprio veículo. – Vamos, Edward! Eu não vou sequestrá-lo e roubar seus órgãos. Seu carro ficará bem aí, eu trago você de volta depois.

Sem nenhuma reclamação, ele concordou, entrando no lado do passageiro da minha picape caindo aos pedaços.

- Que belo carro. – Ele disse quando eu já acelerava pela rua. Não parecia estar zombando. – Que ano é?

- Eu não sei. Anos 50 e alguma coisa. Você se interessa por carros?

- Me interesso por qualquer coisa que seja antiga. – Sorriu.

- Ah! Certo, isso é ótimo. Porque... Eu não tenho vergonha do meu bebê, entenda, mas eu não sei se você vai aparecer com algo que a humilhe demais... – Completei.

Ele tombou um pouco a cabeça para trás ao rir.

- Bella, eu dirijo um Mustang 64. Com muito orgulho!

- Você o quê? Não! – Eu ri.

- Eu gastei uma bela grana dando uma repaginada naquela coisa, mas eu gosto de manter a aparência clássica. Já você não comprou essa aqui por opção própria, certo?

- Não, foi um presente do meu pai. Bom, não estou louca pra me livrar desse carro, mas não seria nada mal ganhar alguma coisa que não funcione só quando quer. – Dei os ombros.

- Isso é alguma indireta? Seu aniversário está chegando? – Eu ri ao invés de responder, e ele completou antes que eu pudesse. – Vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

Eu levei Edward ao lugar que, até onde eu sabia, servia os melhores lanches da cidade. Eu nunca fui do tipo que mantinha uma alimentação saudável (apesar de já ter estudado o suficiente sobre o assunto) e levava comigo o lema de que nunca era cedo ou tarde demais para me entupir de hambúrguer e batata frita.

Nós conseguimos uma mesa perto da janela, podendo assistir de camarote a chuva ficar cada vez pior. Meu estômago roncava, me lembrando que já fazia muito tempo desde que tomara meu café da manhã, e fiz meu pedido sem hesitar.

- Eu quero um lanche duplo com bacon. Sem alface. – Pedi a garçonete. – Uma Coca, e uma porção de batata.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, deixando seus óculos escorregarem de um jeito adorável. Ele os ajeitou, e então fez seu pedido. – Eu quero o mesmo. – Disse.

A mulher assentiu e se afastou, anotando mais alguma coisa em seu caderninho. Edward riu, chamando minha atenção de volta para ele.

- Uau! Tudo bem, qual é o seu segredo? Você vomita tudo isso depois da refeição? – Ele zombou.

- Não, acho que só sou sortuda. Você definitivamente nunca vai me ver comendo uma salada. – Respondi.

- Isso é ótimo. Eu odeio essas meninas frescas que passam a vida fazendo dieta. Lauren era assim. – Ele fez uma careta.

Eu precisei lembrar a mim mesma que aquilo _não_era um encontro; ele podia muito bem falar sobre sua ex o quanto quisesse. Mas eu obviamente não continuei o assunto, visto que ele, estranhamente, me incomodou.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, eu voltei a falar. – Edward, eu... Queria agradecer a você. Eu tive um dia péssimo, eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria tratada daquele jeito por um bando de pestes. – Revirei os olhos. – E você foi o único que percebeu isso. Obrigada. Você me ajudou muito.

- Bom, acho que todos os professores entendem o que você passou. Muitos adolescentes demoram um tempo pra assimilar que precisam saber essas coisas que não gostam pra seguir sua própria carreira algum dia. – Ele suspirou. – Ou poderiam simplesmente entender que só estamos tentando fazer nosso trabalho.

- Eu sempre quis dar aula. Eu entrei na faculdade pensando nisso, e não como última opção. Na minha época eles não eram tão desrespeitosos.

- Sua época? Bella, a maioria lá não tem idade nem mesmo para serem seus filhos. – Edward riu.

- Argh! Tudo bem, só preciso de um tempo. Eles vão se acostumar comigo. Ou talvez eu vire uma megera e dê zero em quem fizer muita gracinha. – Dei os ombros.

- Eles precisam de você, e não o contrário. Precisa deixar isso claro.

Eu franzi a testa ao ouvi-lo, pensando no assunto. A garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos e nós esperamos em silêncio enquanto ela servia tudo. Agradecemos em uníssono.

- Você sempre quis ser professor? – Perguntei.

- É uma história um pouco longa. – Ele fez uma careta, e então deu uma mordida em seu lanche. Mastigou e engoliu educadamente antes de voltar a falar. – Eu entrei na faculdade sem saber exatamente o que faria quando conseguisse meu diploma. Eu era muito tímido para pensar em algo que lidasse com as pessoas. É, eu sei. – Ele revirou os olhos, divertido, quando eu ergui as sobrancelhas com o termo "_era_". – Mas eu simplesmente fui indo em frente, e quando vi, tinha 27 anos e era professor na Universidade de Chicago.

Eu fui um pouco para frente, quase engasgando enquanto bebia meu refrigerante. – Você... Uau!

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não era o que eu queria. Alunos de faculdade não são as pessoas mais agradáveis do mundo. Quer dizer, provavelmente era porque eu tinha quase a idade deles, mas... Não é fácil impressioná-los. Com o ensino médio, apesar deles acharem a maioria das coisas entediante, sempre existe algo que prende a atenção deles, como se fosse uma fofoca de alguém famoso. – Ele riu baixinho. - É incrível. Às vezes, quando eu falo sobre um rei decapitado, alguma guerra ou revolução, eu vejo nos olhos deles que eles realmente se interessaram. E é isso que eu gosto de fazer, dividir o que eu amo com gente que ainda não sabe nada.

Eu havia parado de comer enquanto o ouvia, fascinada com a paixão que ele usava para falar. Ele deu os ombros e bebeu seu refrigerante, me olhando por cima dos óculos. – Bom, e é isso. Estou na Forks High School há 1 ano.

Abaixei meu olhar para meu lanche, dando mais uma mordida quando ficamos em silêncio. Era impossível imaginar que um cara, aos poucos 28 anos de idade, já havia passado por uma das melhores universidades do país e desistido disso por livre e espontânea vontade. Soava como "eu sou bom demais e vou trabalhar onde bem entendo." E ele era mesmo bom. E eu era apenas uma professora recém-formada, passando por seu segundo emprego em uma escola comum e se dando muito mal nisso.

Eu estava perdida em meus devaneios melancólicos quando Edward, inocentemente e da maneira mais atrapalhada possível, tentou jogar sal em suas batatas. A tampa do recipiente caiu junto com todo o conteúdo. Eu tapei a boca e comecei a rir alto enquanto ele corava violentamente.

- Isso sempre acontece. – Ele murmurou tristemente.

- Está tudo bem, você pode comer algumas minhas. – Eu empurrei o prato para ele.

- Tem certeza? Você parece bem viciada nisso. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Eu provavelmente vou comer mais quando chegar em casa. – Dei os ombros, comendo o último pedaço do meu lanche.

Ele terminou seu próprio hambúrguer e passou a me acompanhar com as batatas. Eu pedi a eles mais algumas dicas sobre como sobreviver no meu novo trabalho, e ele me lançou a lista completa dos alunos perigosos e dos professores arrogantes.

Nós terminamos o almoço totalmente cheios, e realmente demoramos para conseguir levantar dali. Edward fez questão de pagar por tudo, e eu, como havia prometido, o levei de volta para a escola para que ele pudesse ir para casa com seu próprio carro. Estacionei em frente ao seu Mustang, e foi impossível não rir.

- Uma beleza, não é? – Ele disse, olhando o carro através do vidro. – Se implorar, posso deixar você dar uma volta qualquer dia.

- Ah! Seria uma honra. – Eu ri. Nós nos encaramos em silêncio por alguns segundos, e eu sorri. – Até amanhã.

- Até. Espero que seu dia seja melhor. Vou estar aqui para qualquer coisa.

Eu me aproximei para beijar sua bochecha, e ele fez o mesmo, mas ambos erraram o lado, o que nos fez passar por um momento muito constrangedor ao desviar nossas bocas. Um pouco corado, ele sorriu e saiu do carro, correndo com suas coisas pela chuva.

_Obrigada por toda a ajuda_, repeti mentalmente, como se ele pudesse ouvir.

* * *

**Só um detalhezinho importante; nos Estados Unidos, para lecionar em universidades, é obrigatório que os professores tenham doutorado. Essa é a diferença básica entre "teacher", simplesmente graduado em sua matéria, e "professor", graduado, e além disso, Ph.D. Edward não é pouca coisa não, minha gente!**

**Quem quiser, dá uma olhada nas minhas outras fics aqui no meu perfil! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Acho que deveria me sentir estranha por estar de volta ao meu antigo quarto depois de tantos anos, porém era até reconfortante. A maioria das coisas não havia mudado, e não me refiro só ao ambiente em si; eu estava de volta a velha rotina da minha adolescência, quando acordava cedo demais para ir ao colégio e precisava preparar o café da manhã para meu pai sem o mínimo talento na cozinha.

Por volta dos 13 anos, após passar a infância engolindo as misturas que Charlie fazia, eu me obriguei a aprender a cozinhar alguma coisa. Eu sei que ele se esforçava, nisso e em todos os outros aspectos de nossas vidas, como qualquer pai solteiro, mas em certo ponto nós dois admitimos que a culinária não era seu forte e eu comecei a me mexer.

E agora, apesar de não ser um exemplo, eu sabia que ele precisava de uma alimentação saudável.

- Sinto cheiro de panquecas! – Ouvi a voz grave atrás de mim, entrando na cozinha.

Eu ri, servindo os dois pratos em cima da mesa antes de olhar para ele. Com o mesmo sorriso simpático de sempre, estava meu pai, vestindo seu moletom e se apoiando no batente da porta. Ele tinha cada vez mais rugas no rosto, e muitos fios grisalhos se destacando no cabelo preto.

- Sim, isso é porque o senhor precisa ficar forte. – Eu puxei uma cadeira e esperei que ele se aproximasse, a passos lentos.

- Contanto que você lembre que não sou mais uma criança. – Ele resmungou quando sentou e ajeitou a coluna no encosto da cadeira. – Ugh! Na verdade, estou muito longe disso.

- Mas ainda é teimoso do mesmo jeito. – Eu me sentei a sua frente, acompanhando-o em seu café da manhã. Após algumas garfadas em silêncio, eu voltei a puxar assunto. – Você lembra que seu médico está marcado para o começo da tarde, não é? E dessa vez não tem como fugir. Eu volto para o almoço e então vamos juntos.

- Isso se o tal do Edward não for mais rápido. – Ele disse, falhando ao tentar reprimir um sorriso.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, parando com o garfo no meio do caminho até minha boca. No dia anterior, eu contara para ele sobre o trabalho, como havia odiado as primeiras horas, e então conheci um professor que conseguiu me animar. E mesmo depois de milhares de lamentações sobre minha decepção com os alunos, ele só conseguiu fazer uma piada sobre o cara "solícito demais". Meu pai não era do tipo ciumento com a filha; na verdade, ele se envolvia e apoiava até demais.

- Foi só um almoço, pai. Eu estava retribuindo o favor que ele me fez. E foi só isso.

- É claro. – Ele assentiu, cínico.

- Tudo bem, zombe o quanto quiser, mas não reclame quando eu disser alguma coisa sobre você e Sue! – Dei os ombros, igualmente divertida.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. E respeite seu pai! – Ele cortou quando eu tentei retrucar. – Veja só se eu lá tenho idade pra esse tipo de coisa.

- Você mal passou dos 60 e ainda está ótimo! Bom, pelo menos _ela _acha isso. – Eu ri.

- Certo. Você não tem que trabalhar? – Ele resmungou, sério pela primeira vez.

Apenas soltei uma gargalhada em resposta. Eu coloquei o último pedaço da panqueca em minha boca, virando o copo de suco garganta abaixo antes de levantar e colocar tudo em cima da pia. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e corri para pegar minha bolsa. – Até mais tarde!

(...)

Os corredores já estavam lotados e barulhentos quando cheguei à escola. Desta vez, caminhei de cabeça erguida por entre os alunos, e até mesmo recebi um cumprimento de uma menina do segundo ano. O diretor, Sr. Banner, me procurou para perguntar como eu estava no emprego novo. Eu não fazia ideia de qual era seu primeiro nome, e os alunos não pareciam gostar muito dele, mas eu o achava bastante simpático.

Eu tive a chance de conhecer Angela, uma jovem professora de matemática que estava ali havia poucos meses. Não conversamos por muito tempo, mas ela foi bastante amigável também, e disse que estava disponível se eu precisasse de qualquer ajuda.

Não encontrei Edward tão cedo. Durante as aulas, nem mesmo tive tempo de voltar à sala dos professores e tomar um relaxante copo de café. Quando percebi, os alunos já haviam sido liberados para seu horário de almoço, e eu também estava liberada para ir pra casa. Eu sabia que Charlie estava esperando, mas simplesmente não podia ir embora sem dizer apenas um "oi" ao meu novo amigo.

Passei pelo jardim, onde vários alunos aproveitavam o raro dia de Sol, e felizmente o encontrei. Edward mal me viu. Ele tentava se apressar para dentro do prédio com uma pilha de livros nos braços, e em certo ponto se desequilibrou na grama, deixando tudo cair.

- Então, você está sempre fazendo isso? – Perguntei, divertida, parando a sua frente enquanto ele agachava para recolher tudo.

Ele ergueu a cabeça assustado, mexendo o nariz para arrumar os óculos. Quando percebeu que era eu, sorriu. Ficou em pé novamente, precisando apoiar o queixo no livro que estava no topo da pilha. Eu também carregava coisas demais, caso contrário, teria ajudado.

- Ah, já passei por coisas piores... Acredite. – Ele fez uma careta. – Dia cheio?

Edward começou a caminhar para dentro do prédio, e eu o acompanhei.

- Bastante. Mas foi... Melhor.

- Eles te deixaram em paz? – Ele parecia preocupado.

- A maioria. – Dei os ombros, abrindo a porta da sala dos professores para ele. Entrei logo em seguida, esperando enquanto ele se aproximava de seu armário para guardar todos os livros. Eu, infelizmente, precisaria levar aqueles papeis para casa. – Acho que até risquei alguns da sua lista dos "mais perigosos". – Ri baixinho.

- Só por enquanto. Daqui a pouco eles mostram as asas de novo. – Ele disse ao trancar seu armário, virando para mim e fazendo questão de pegar metade dos papeis que eu carregava. – Escute, Bella, eu só não quero que desista, ok? Pode parecer o pior emprego do mundo, mas não é. E você já me disse o quanto gosta de dar aulas! Aguente um pouco, e você vai se adaptar.

Eu sorri com sua preocupação. – Eu não vou desistir.

- Então está certo. – Ele sorriu de volta, mas então parou, deixando suas bochechas estranhamente coradas. Hesitou antes de falar. – Hm... Eu sei que isso pode soar estranho, mas eu não quero que soe, e não quero que você me ache um maluco, ou apressado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E não é como se isso fosse um encontro, porque não é!

- Edward? – Eu ri, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Ontem eu estava fuçando na internet, sabe? E vi uma coisa que me lembrou você! E eu pensei se você talvez... Iria comigo no... – Ele parou para soltar um pigarro, timidamente. – Aquário de Seattle. Quer dizer, você ia gostar?

- O que? Mas é claro! – Eu sorri abertamente.

- Ah! Que bom! Quer dizer, é claro que você ia gostar, você é uma bióloga, e lá tem muitos... Animais. Aquáticos. – Ele corou outra vez.

Eu ri da maneira desajeitada com a qual ele falava. – Vai ser ótimo!

- Então... Amanhã? Fica um pouco lotado aos sábados, mas não é assim tão perto daqui, então seria melhor irmos em um dia livre. A menos que você prefira outro dia! – Ele quase gritou de nervosismo.

- Amanhã está perfeito. – Eu ri outra vez.

Com um imenso sorriso, ele me acompanhou até meu carro. Colocou a parte dos papeis que carregava no banco do passageiro, e eu completei com a minha parte, fechando a porta e me virando para ele. Nós trocamos nossos telefones e eu dei a ele meu endereço.

(...)

Eu deveria ter tido uma noite relaxante após receber notícias positivas sobre a saúde de meu pai, mas a verdade era que estava animada até demais com o passeio que faria com Edward no dia seguinte. Ele prometeu estar na frente da minha casa às nove horas da manhã, mas eu estava em pé desde às sete.

Coloquei uma roupa comum e a maquiagem mais leve possível, contrariando as ordens de Charlie. Ele era como a mãe com quem nunca convivi, tentando se meter na minha vida amorosa. Aquilo não era um encontro. Edward era apenas um cara sendo gentil com uma colega de trabalho completamente perdida num lugar novo. Eu não me importaria se continuássemos apenas amigos.

Eu acho.

Tudo bem, ele era atraente. Assim como milhares de outros caras, droga! Aquilo não significava nada. Éramos apenas amigos dando um passeio, e ele acertara em cheio nos meus gostos ao me convidar para tal lugar.

Pontualmente, seu carro parou na frente da minha casa. Charlie o viu pela janela e soltou uma gargalhada, adorando o estilo único de Edward. Eu me despedi e desci a pequena escadaria até seu veículo, entrando no lado do passageiro sem muita formalidade.

- Uh, nem acredito que vou mesmo andar no seu _filhote_! – Zombei.

- Pouquíssimas garotas tiveram essa chance! – Ele sorriu, acelerando pela rua, sendo obrigado a ligar o para-brisa por conta da chuva.

Nossa viagem até Seattle foi animada, como eu podia prever. Tivemos tempo para conversar sobre todo tipo de coisa. Na maioria, ele contou sobre os constrangimentos que sua timidez já lhe causou, e eu também tinha um belo histórico em pagar micos. Ele confessou que raramente conseguia se abrir com alguém – raras exceções – e eu fiquei particularmente feliz por estarmos nos dando tão bem.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, a chuva havia nos dado uma trégua, felizmente. Nós compramos nossos ingressos com certa dificuldade; realmente, o lugar estava lotado. Eu aguardei cada segundo na entrada como uma criança ansiosa.

Mal entramos e demos de cara com um aquário gigantesco, com as mais variadas espécies de peixes e até algumas anêmonas. Algumas crianças correram até perto de nós e grudaram seus rostos no vidro, e eu não resisti a me aproximar e responder todas as perguntas que elas gritavam para seus pais. Edward parou ao nosso lado e ouviu com tanta atenção quanto elas.

- Por que aquele peixe não se mexe? – Um garoto apontou para a anêmona, curioso.

- Ah, ela não é um peixe! – Eu agachei, me apoiando em meus joelhos. – É um animalzinho também!

- E ele fica lá paradão? Fazendo o quê? – Uma menina completou, fazendo seus dois rabos-de-cavalo se mexerem ao virar para mim.

- Na verdade, ele é muito esperto! – Cerrei os olhos, divertida. – Enquanto todo mundo fica cansado nadando por aí, ele fica só parado, esperando a comida chegar... E aí... Nhac! – A menina riu quando eu avancei minha mão em direção ao seu nariz. – Ele joga o veneno e pega a presa! – Arregalei os olhos, fazendo os outros rirem também.

Eu e Edward continuamos a andar pelo aquário, observando cada detalhe, e em alguns corredores reencontrávamos as mesmas crianças. Ele conversou bastante com um garoto que grudou em nós, falando sobre tubarões e dinossauros, e eu fiquei impressionada com a paciência que ele tinha.

Em certo momento, encontramos o ponto do alto do passeio; uma espécie de tanque que, quando conseguimos arrumar um espaço próximo a ele, nos mostrou milhares de estrelas-do-mar e outras anêmonas, livres para que as tocássemos. Diversas crianças se divertiam ali, mas eu e Edward não hesitamos em abaixar e tentar também.

- Espera ai, esses bichos não são venenosos? – Ele arrumou os óculos, como se as analisasse, e aproximou o rosto da água.

- Para peixes. Não faz nem cócegas em uma criança. Tenta. – Eu sorri.

Com uma rápida olhada para mim, ele ergueu a manga da camisa e colocou a mão na água. O animal tentou agarrar seu dedo com os tentáculos, e ele recuou imediatamente, me fazendo rir. Mais uma vez, eu me diverti por vários minutos contando a outras crianças sobre o que havia ali.

Alguns metros a frente, após outros aquários fascinantes, encontramos a principal razão da maioria dos turistas estarem ali: Numa piscina gigantesca, uma família de lontras absurdamente cativantes se exibiam para os visitantes do outro lado do vidro. Nós paramos ali e as observamos como se víssemos bebês recém-nascidos em um berçário.

Finalmente, sem que eu mal tivesse percebido, o passeio acabou. Entramos na típica loja do aquário, e Edward, mesmo que eu insistisse para que não o fizesse, comprou um polvo de pelúcia para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça, contrariada. – Essas coisas são sempre caras demais. – Murmurei, abraçando o brinquedo.

- Encare como um presente de boas vindas. – Ele sorriu, me guiando para a saída.

Eu ri baixinho. – Obrigada, Edward. Foi muito divertido. – Disse ao olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu é que agradeço! Essa foi a minha primeira vez num lugar desses! – Ele arregalou os olhos, animado, entrando em seu carro. Eu fiz o mesmo. – E eu já posso dizer que encostei em uma anêmona! Minha mãe nunca mais vai poder se preocupar, se eu sobrevivi a isso, uau! Estou pronto para qualquer coisa!

- Da próxima vez podemos nadar com tubarões. – Eu ri, me ajeitando no banco.

- É claro! Estou num surto de adrenalina imenso agora. Vamos fazer o que você quiser!

- Acho que _por hoje _já tivemos emoções demais, não? – Perguntei enquanto ele dava a partida no carro.

- Tudo bem, já entendi, você quer se livrar de mim. Vou te levar direto pra casa. – Ele fingiu estar ofendido.

- Eu não quis dizer isso! – Ri, batendo um tentáculo do polvo em seu ombro. – Nós ainda temos algumas horas até voltarmos para Forks. E meu estômago provavelmente vai estar implorando por comida quando chegarmos lá.

Seu rosto pareceu se iluminar, mas ele não me olhou, atento ao que vinha a sua frente na rua.

- Muito bem, então. – Completou com um sorriso. – Ainda tem fôlego pra mais algumas aulas de biologia? Porque eu adoraria ouvir.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Resolvi escrever esse capítulo antes do que planejava, simplesmente porque estudar História me lembra demais o Edward xD Bom, esse aquário aí existe mesmo, e os detalhes que eu coloquei foram de pessoas que visitaram e falaram sobre isso em blogs e tals. Agora vocês conheceram um pouco mais do Charlie, e um tiquinho da Angela e do Sr. Banner (vocês não sabem como foi difícil pensar em quem seria o diretor dessa maldita escola! Argh!), mas ele não é tão importante assim. Eu ainda estou pensando se coloco os outros Cullens na história ou deixo só essa bolha Beward mesmo ^^ Mas fiquem tranquilos que qualquer personagem novo será só pra deixar um ar mais familiar na história, nada de complicações pro casal.**

**Fora isso, só quero dizer que eu nasci no Brasil (graças a Deus, sério), não sou nenhuma fissurada pelos EUA e, além disso, se engana quem pensa que o sistema de ensino americano é perfeito. Mas eu sempre pesquiso muito sobre o que escrevo, e quero deixar tudo o mais fiel possível. Portanto, se encontrarem algum erro, peço que lembrem que isso é só uma fic, ok?**

**Muito obrigada pra quem continuou a ler, e espero minha caixa de e-mails cheia de reviews, outra vez!**


	4. Chapter 4

O fim de semana passou voando, e eu estava, então, encarando a segunda-feira. Maldito pior dia da semana. Era meu terceiro dia trabalhando ali, o que significava que há cinco eu conseguira meu primeiro amigo na volta à minha cidade natal, com direito ao programa mais doce possível no sábado. O domingo, único dia sem vê-lo, foi realmente sem graça.

Edward tinha esse ar – por trás da timidez – que me deixava tranquila, até mesmo quando ele falava sobre seu trabalho e a matéria que eu menos gostei enquanto ainda estudava. O homem era um dicionário ambulante, e não somente sobre História. Ele passou horas em um carro comigo, perguntando sobre os animais que vimos, e em certo ponto eu comecei a achar que ele sabia tanto quanto eu sobre o assunto.

Eu estava quase na última aula do dia e ainda não o havia encontrado nem mesmo para dizer "bom dia". Eu estava me acostumando com isso, afinal, trabalho é trabalho, e eu já estava lidando com aquelas pestes sem sua ajuda.

- Então, já está se adaptando melhor? – Angela, minha outra nova amiga, perguntou enquanto bebíamos nosso merecido café na sala dos professores.

- Estou sim, realmente obrigada. Já consigo controlá-los. – Sorri. – Se não fosse por Edward em meu primeiro dia, eu teria surtado.

- Ah, ele é realmente um doce! É uma pena que não conversamos muito, ele tem muitas turmas, e nos horários livres se esconde para ler. – Ela riu. – Ele é sempre simpático com todos, especialmente os novatos e assustados.

Eu cruzei uma perna sob a outra, rindo junto com ela. – Quer dizer, quando ele não derruba algo em cima deles.

- Bom, a vida não é fácil para os desastrados. Acho que é por isso que ele é tão retraído às vezes, ele conhece sua própria "sorte" e quer manter as pessoas a sua volta seguras. – Angela deu os ombros, divertida. – Mas logo ele se solta. Você já deve ter percebido.

- Sim, ele é um doce comigo, e é sempre divertido. Nós fomos a um passeio no aquário de Seattle no fim de semana, ele disse que eu deveria considerar como um presente de boas vindas. – Ri. – Estou oficialmente de volta à Forks!

- Espera aí. – Ela se curvou para frente, me olhando. – Vocês tiveram um encontro? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? Não! Não foi nada disso, apenas saímos, como amigos. Não teve nada demais.

- Eu vou adiantar isso pra você, Bella, o Sr. Banner não tolera relacionamentos entre professores. – Ela franziu a testa, preocupada.

- Não tem relacionamento nenhum, Angela! Ele estava apenas sendo gentil. Eu sou uma professora de biologia, foi o pensamento mais óbvio que ele poderia ter. – Dei os ombros.

- Claro, para impressioná-la. Vamos, diga que você não o acha nem um pouco bonito. – Revirou os olhos.

- Ele é, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos namorar ou algo do tipo, apenas porque nos damos bem. Ora, em que ano estamos? Eu estava chorando quando nos conhecemos, o cavalheirismo ainda existe. – Rebati, franzindo a testa para ela.

Ela cerrou os olhos para mim, com a resposta na ponta da língua, e esse foi exatamente o instante em que o sinal tocou. Eu sorri para ela e me despedi, pegando minhas coisas rapidamente e desaparecendo dali antes que a sala ficasse lotada com professores bloqueando meu caminho.

Eu andei distraída, lendo minhas anotações para a próxima aula. Ainda tinha alguns minutos até os alunos desocuparem os corredores e irem para suas respectivas salas, e enquanto isso não acontecia, eu precisava de um lugar calmo para me organizar. No entanto, não fui a única a ter essa ideia.

Abri a porta sem nem mesmo olhar para frente e me aproximei da minha mesa, mantendo os olhos nos papéis em minhas mãos. Eu cerrei os olhos, tentando compreender minha própria letra em uma das palavras.

- Desculpe invadir sua sala, Bella, já estamos saindo. – Apesar de conhecer aquela voz, eu dei um pulo ao me virar, assustada. Edward estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, e uma aluna estava ao seu lado, escrevendo algo em seu próprio caderno. – Desculpe por isso também. – Ele riu. – Jessica só veio tirar uma dúvida.

- Você precisa parar com isso. – Resmunguei, meu coração ainda acelerado. – Por que está sempre aqui? – Perguntei, agora mais divertida. – Não é a única sala vazia da escola.

- Normalmente coincide com meus horários livres. E eu gosto dos bichos empalhados, são estranhamente engraçados. – Ele apontou para a prateleira, sorrindo.

Eu ri, pegando uma caneta do meu estojo e me sentando. Tentei me focar no que lia, realmente tentei, mas era impossível não prestar atenção enquanto Edward conversava com a garota. Ergui os olhos para eles, discretamente.

- Eu não sei se eu entendi. – Ela resmungou, frustrada.

- Então me pergunte. – Edward sorriu.

- Tudo bem, tinham essas... Pólis. – Ela disse, olhando para o caderno. – Por que? Porque não era tudo a mesma coisa, com uma pessoa tomando conta de tudo? Ninguém tentou governar tudo?

- Certo, você quer dizer, um governante só para todas aquelas pessoas? Bom, isso não poderia funcionar... As polis eram muito distantes, com montanhas, rios e coisas do tipo. Mas isso nem era o pior! – Ele disse, animado. – Mesmo que conseguissem se juntar, as culturas eram muito diferentes, elas mais brigavam do que outra coisa. Quero dizer, por exemplo, um rei espartano, se conquistasse território ateniense, não ia querê-los como seus súditos. Não confunda, não é porque estudamos sobre eles como "gregos" que eles se consideravam assim. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo. - Eles eram muito nacionalistas, defendiam sua própria polis independente de tudo.

Eu coloquei a caneta na mesa e apoiei o rosto na mão, atenta ao que ele dizia.

- Então, eles eram todos diferentes? Como o que você disse sobre as mulheres? – Ela o olhou, interessada.

- Isso também, claro! Em Atenas, ser mulher era como uma vergonha... Elas eram consideradas incompletas e defeituosas. – Nós duas franzimos a testa juntas. – Mas em Esparta, eles a viam como a base de sua sociedade. – Ele gesticulou enquanto falava, concentrado. – Os espartanos entendiam que, sem elas pra cuidar de seus futuros guerreiros, a polis não seria nada.

- Porque eles adoravam ir à guerra, e coisas do tipo. – Ela anotou mais alguma coisa.

- Coisas do tipo. – Edward repetiu, rindo. – Morrer em batalha era uma honra para eles. Já em Atenas, eles preferiam investir na ciência. O que resultou em um exército pouco treinado. E por isso...

- Precisaram da Liga de Delos. – Ela sorriu, orgulhosa por ter aprendido.

- Exatamente! – Ele sorriu de volta, ficando em pé. – Muito bem, agora Bella precisa trabalhar. – Ele piscou pra mim, e então voltou a olhar para ela. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Eu estou bem, Sr. Cullen. Obrigada. – Ela acenou para mim enquanto ia para a porta, e eu retribuí, sorrindo. – Até mais! – Disse.

- Boa aula, Jessica. – Edward disse um pouco antes dela sair.

Eu esperei que ela saísse para rir baixinho, chamando sua atenção. Ele se aproximou da minha mesa, confuso.

- Uau, foi realmente difícil manter os olhos abertos aqui! – Eu ri um pouco mais, e ele me acompanhou, cerrando os olhos. – Ok, é mentira. Você é ótimo. Se eu tivesse um professor como você, hoje em dia talvez adorasse História.

- Que bom que admitiu isso. – Ele sorriu, repousando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Dois garotos entraram sem rodeios na sala, conversando e rindo, mas pararam ao nos ver. O mais alto mordeu o lábio inferior. – Hm, nós podemos entrar? – Ele perguntou educadamente, olhando para trás por um segundo.

- É claro! Eu já vou começar a aula, podem sentar. – Sorri, ficando em pé e apoiando minhas mãos na mesa.

Edward sorriu para eles também, mas logo virou para mim. A porta continuou aberta, e cada vez mais alunos entravam, ocupando seus lugares. Ele suspirou, pronto para se despedir, e então sorriu. – Então, posso ter a honra da sua presença no meu almoço, outra vez?

Eu parei, lembrando das palavras de Angela. Talvez fizessem sentido. Eu queria que fizesse? Eu queria ter _realmente_um encontro?

Eu devo ter demorado demais, porque ele ameaçou falar outra vez. No mesmo instante, seu celular vibrou e ele abaixou o olhar, retirando-o do bolso. – Só um minuto.

Ele atendeu a ligação, e eu voltei a prestar atenção em meus papéis, fingindo que não estava ouvindo. – Oi! – Ele disse, animado demais, me fazendo franzir a testa discretamente. – Sim, eu tenho mais uma aula e depois estou liberado. Você já está vindo? – Ele esperou a resposta, de quem quer que fosse. – Que ótimo! Tudo bem. Eu vou esperá-la em meu apartamento. – Outra pausa. - Tudo bem, querida, eu... Sim, pode deixar. – Ele riu e revirou os olhos. - Até mais!

Ele desligou, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto, voltou a me olhar. – Hm... Mudança de planos.

- Eu entendo. – Murmurei, sorrindo de volta.

- Nós nos vemos amanhã. Ok? Boa sorte! – Ele sussurrou, divertido, mostrando a sala cheia de alunos com um aceno de cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele piscou para mim, saindo da sala quase aos pulos de tanta felicidade. Entortei os lábios, frustrada, ficando a frente da mesa e esperando que todos ficassem quietos. Poucos minutos depois, consegui ouvir apenas o barulho do lado de fora. Mesmo assim, demorei para falar alguma coisa, ainda com a cabeça na ligação de Edward que acabara de ouvir.

Com um pequeno sorriso para eles, dei a volta na mesa até a lousa e comecei a aula, sem entender porque aquilo me deixara tão chateada.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi especial pra quem pediu o Edward falando um pouco sobre história. Perdão se cometi algum erro, quem entende do assunto por favor se pronuncie!**

**To recebendo as reviews mais fofas do mundo, gente, muito obrigada! Adoro vocês dizendo que lembram da fic quando vão estudar xD E quem tem problemas com algum professor, tá valendo imaginar o Edward no lugar dele! Hahahaha**

**E aliás, estou aceitando palpites sobre a ligação!**

**PS: Não custa nada fazer uma propagandinha básica, né? Nova long fic no ar, espero mesmo vocês dando uma passadinha por lá!**

**( s/8432032/1/E_eu_vos_declaro )  
**

**Até o próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Praticamente corri até a minha sala, um pouco atrasado. Foi um milagre não derrubar meu material pelo caminho. O lugar estava uma bagunça, com todos os alunos conversando em voz alta, e assim que consegui contê-los, dei uma aula realmente demorada. Normalmente, eu ensinava completamente imerso no que dizia, mas naquele momento em especial estava animado demais para isso. Pelo menos minha alegria conseguiu arrancar algumas risadas dos alunos.

Eu fiquei um pouco triste por ter meu almoço com Bella cancelado, mas a ideia de rever minha garota preferida após tanto tempo compensava. E ela merecia minha total atenção depois de uma viagem tão cansativa.

Fiz uma pequena parada num restaurante chinês, comprando um pouco de tudo que ela mais gostava. Se tratando de um bom _yakisoba_, ela facilmente poderia comer o dobro de mim. Com nosso almoço em mãos, dirigi para meu apartamento, ansioso.

Estacionei em frente ao pequeno prédio e desci do carro, equilibrando as sacolas frágeis em uma mão e minhas apostilas na outra. Só após alguns passos em direção à porta de entrada, eu consegui vê-la, sentada na escadaria com sua mochila verde ao seu lado e uma expressão emburrada. Ainda assim, ela estava linda, o mesmo cabelo comprido despenteado e a pele de porcelana. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela ficou em pé, e eu senti uma pontada de tristeza ao perceber que crescera demais nos últimos meses.

- Ed! – Ela me chamou pelo apelido que eu mais odiava, correndo até mim para abraçar meu quadril. Eu ergui as sacolas automaticamente para que ela não estragasse o conteúdo. – Por que eu sinto cheiro de comida chinesa? – Ela puxou minhas mãos para baixo para quase enfiar a cara dentro da sacola.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Eu ri, dando um passo para trás. – É assim que você cumprimenta seu irmão?

- Desculpe. – Ela murmurou, corando. – Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também, Bree. – Sorri, passando por ela em direção ao hall de entrada. – Eu não acredito que o papai te deixou viajar sozinha! Pensei que o combinado fosse fazer 13 anos primeiro.

- Pra sua informação, isso não vai demorar muito. – Ela grunhiu, me seguindo com sua mochila nas costas. – E eu... Não vim sozinha...

Eu olhei para trás por um momento, curioso, mas logo vi a resposta bem a minha frente. Apertando o botão do interfone freneticamente, estava nossa irmã, Alice, visivelmente irritada. A mala que trazia era maior do que ela.

- Ah, aí está você! – Ela reclamou, mas eu podia ver que quase sorria. – Por que demorou tanto?

Ela rebolou em seus saltos até mim, batendo em minha cabeça antes de beijar minha bochecha.

- Eu trabalho. – Ergui uma sobrancelha, divertido, e ela bufou ao entender o que eu queria dizer.

- Eu também. Sou babá. – Ela mostrou Bree com um aceno de cabeça, que não gostou muito da brincadeira.

Eu lancei um olhar para Alice, alertando-a. Nossa irmã caçula não gostava nada quando zombávamos de sua idade; ela era realmente madura, mas não tanto quanto pensava. A verdade é que nunca gostou de ser tratada como o bebê da família, com tanta diferença de idade entre seus irmãos. Alice, até então a mais nova, já tinha 10 anos de vida quando Bree nasceu.

Nós subimos para meu apartamento no segundo andar, e eu pedi que ficassem à vontade enquanto eu arrumava o almoço. Não seria fácil acomodar mais duas pessoas ali, já que a maior parte do espaço era ocupada por livros, mas nós sempre dávamos um jeito. Isto é, quando Bree não começava a mexer em todos os títulos e bagunçá-los ainda mais.

- Eu juro que insisti para que a mamãe viesse também, mas ela se recusou. Disse que não ia deixar o papai sozinho. Você sabe, o mesmo de sempre. – Alice disse enquanto eu e Bree devorávamos nossa comida; ela não quis comer, o que foi bom, porque mal estava sobrando pra mim. – Mas agora eu estou aliviada que somos só nós duas. Quantos livros você compra por mês? – Ela riu, se referindo as pilhas de livros e revistas no meio da sala.

- Eu realmente preciso começar a contar. – Disse, divertido. – Ou comprar um apartamento maior.

- Eu nem ligo, eu vou dormir no quarto com o Edward mesmo. – Bree falou de boca cheia.

- É você quem está dizendo! – Eu ri. – Eu não sei se eu te quero. Você ronca.

Ela me mostrou a língua cheia de comida, e eu fiz o mesmo, provocando um grunhido de nojo em Alice. Nós três rimos, e após algum tempo de silêncio, vendo que Bree não estava prestando tanta atenção, ela murmurou para mim:

- Eu falei com Lauren esses dias. – Ela me olhou, cautelosa.

Eu mexi na pouca comida que faltava com o garfo, pensativo. – Eu não sei o que você tem pra falar com ela, Alice.

- Ela está chateada. E acho que nós éramos amigas. – Deu os ombros. – Vocês poderiam ao menos conversar.

- Eu não a chutei da minha vida de repente. – Retribuí seu olhar pela primeira vez, um pouco sério. – Nós entramos num acordo juntos. Não daria certo. E é isso! Eu não preciso conversar com ela. Eu estou bem.

Nós dois percebemos o olhar curioso de Bree, que tentava, em vão, fingir que não ouvia nada. Mesmo assim, ela continuou.

- Eu só acho um pouco frustrante. Sabe? Eu não consigo pensar em um motivo real para vocês terminarem.

- É uma união de vários pequenos motivos. - Ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando para ela por cima dos óculos. – Afinal, o que nós temos em comum? Nossas carreiras, e só. Estávamos indo para caminhos totalmente diferentes.

Eu levei o garfo à boca, e ela ficou em silêncio enquanto eu mastigava a comida. O clima no final do almoço ficou um pouco estranho, e a caçula foi a primeira a tentar fazer algo a respeito. Infelizmente, não melhorou muito.

- Eu não gostava da Lauren. – Bree murmurou, repousando os talheres no prato vazio.

- Bom, para a sua sorte, ela vai continuar longe por um bom tempo. – Sorri.

- Você precisa de uma nova namorada, então. – Ela completou, animada.

Um único rosto passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento, e eu fiquei em silêncio. Alice cerrou os olhos ao perceber minha expressão.

- Eu estou bem sozinho. – Dei os ombros.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Alice sorriu. – Você conheceu alguém! – Ela gritou, fazendo Bree rir.

- Nem comece com isso! – Eu me levantei, pegando os dois pratos de cima da mesa.

Eu entrei na pequena cozinha e os deixei dentro da pia, ligando a torneira por alguns segundos. Quando a fechei e me virei, Alice estava bem ali, saltitando.

- Pode me contar tudo! – Gritou.

- Alice, você tem uma irmã para fofocar. Não me coloque nessa posição.

- Onde você a conheceu? Vocês estão saindo? Já rolou alguma coisa? – Ela insistiu.

- Eu não estou saindo com ninguém. – Grunhi.

- Uh, mas bem que você queria! – Ela riu alto. – Vamos, maninho, quem é ela?

Eu hesitei por alguns segundos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça timidamente enquanto voltava para a sala. Alice era definitivamente confiável.

- Ela trabalha lá na escola. Começou faz poucos dias. Ela é legal, e nós saímos juntos, mas...

- Vocês saíram? – Ela me cortou, quase gritando.

- Mas... – Repeti. – Não foi um encontro!

- Então o que diabos foi? – Ela franziu a testa, se jogando no sofá.

- Ela é nova por aqui, e eu quis ser legal.

- Ah, claro, você é tão gentil! – Ela riu, abraçando Bree quando a mesma se juntou a ela.

Eu parei em frente ao sofá e cruzei os braços. – Por que você precisa transformar tudo em um conto de fadas? Somos só amigos.

- Edward, quando você conheceu Lauren, não teve coragem para chamá-la pra sair. Só fez isso semanas depois porque _eu _dei um empurrãozinho. – Ela me lembrou. – Vamos, eu sei que você quer ter um encontro com ela, senão teria ficado de bico fechado!

Eu não respondi imediatamente, e ela continuou. – Tudo bem, vamos fazer diferente, então. Saímos os quatro juntos. Vamos jantar em algum lugar, como amigos. Você diz que quer mostrar a cidade melhor para ela. – Piscou.

- Ela nasceu aqui. Fez faculdade longe, mas agora voltou. – Explicou.

- Ótimo, então faremos o contrário! Você pede uma dica de pizzaria para ela. E ocasionalmente a convida para ir também...

- Eu não sei... – Franzi a testa. – Parece muito na cara, não acha?

Alice e Bree me lançaram um olhar tedioso, ao mesmo tempo, e então a menina apontou para o meu celular em cima da mesa de centro. Decidi que não era má ideia.

(...)

Eu liguei para Bella, agradecendo por estar usando um telefone e ela não conseguir ver minha cara de pateta. Alice tinha razão; antes até poderia soar como um "presente de boas-vindas", mas agora eu não tinha mais como esconder minhas intenções. E, se ela aceitasse, era porque também não estava muito atrás. Mesmo que eu, aparentemente, só quisesse levar minha família para um jantar agradável em Forks.

A garota se animou do outro lado da linha, num estranho tom aliviado, quando eu mencionei que minhas duas irmãs estavam hospedadas na minha casa. Ela rapidamente sugeriu um lugar, e eu prometi que lhe daríamos uma carona. Eu passei uma tarde irritante ouvindo os planos das duas, até que a hora finalmente chegasse.

Bree foi no banco da frente do meu Mustang, um privilégio que só tinha longe dos nossos pais, e Alice se acomodou atrás. Parei bem na frente da casa de Bella e deixei que a menina ao meu lado apertasse a buzina; logo nossa convidada apareceu com um imenso sorriso, se aproximando do carro.

- Boa noite! – Eu sorri para ela.

- Olá! – Alice praticamente se jogou em cima da garota, cortando o que eu ia dizer. – Eu sou Alice! Muito prazer, Bella!

Eu vi pelo retrovisor ela se retrair um pouco, assustada com toda a simpatia da minha irmã. Educadamente, riu, retribuindo o beijo na bochecha.

- Eu sou Bree! – Ela se ajoelhou e olhou para trás quando eu acelerei pela rua.

-Ah, olá, Bree! – Bella cumprimentou, seus olhos brilhando como todas as vezes que falava com crianças.

- Querida, sente direito, por favor. – Eu pedi a menina, que logo obedeceu, mas continuou olhando pra trás.

- Você é professora de biologia, né? Eu adoro biologia. – Ela continuou o assunto.

- Você poderia ensinar o seu irmão a gostar também. – Bella fez uma careta, divertida. Eu mostrei a língua para ela pelo retrovisor, e todos no carro riram.

As três garotas se deram muito bem no curto caminho até a pizzaria. Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, aproveitando a conversa agradável, apesar de ficar um pouco irritado quando o assunto voltava para _mim_. Eu e todas as coisas íntimas que Alice fez o favor de contar.

Assim que chegamos e encontramos uma vaga, Bree disparou para fora do carro junto com Bella. Eu comecei a segui-las, mas Alice me puxou, nos atrasando um pouco.

- Ela está completamente aprovada! – Falou baixinho. – Vocês vão ter um ótimo encontro!

- Isso não vai ser um encontro. Pela última vez! – Reclamei.

- Ah, irmãozinho, faz quantos anos que você me conhece, mesmo? – Ela riu, entrando no restaurante antes de mim.

Eu arregalei os olhos e a segui, esperando pelo pior. Encontrei as três garotas paradas na recepção, e logo um garçom indicou uma mesa para quatro pessoas no fundo do salão. Eu apressei o passo até elas. Tudo ali parecia tipicamente italiano, da decoração até os funcionários. Eu esbarrei em uma garçonete e, corando, me desculpei, sentando bem a frente de Bella em nossa mesa.

- Uh, o que será que eu vou querer? – Alice cantarolou, olhando o menu. Eu encostei minha cadeira na parede, atento a qualquer movimento que ela fazia. – Não sei... Acho que eu vou ao banheiro, antes de mais nada. Você me acompanha, Bree?

- É claro, querida irmã! – A menina saltou da cadeira, forçando sua atuação.

Elas mal levantaram, e eu apoiei o rosto em uma das mãos, frustrado. Eu não podia acreditar que elas realmente me trairiam daquela maneira.

Quando ergui o rosto novamente, Bella estava cerrando os olhos para mim, divertida. – Edward... O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... – Ri nervosamente, olhando para o menu sem realmente ler nada. – Tudo bem, olha, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas... Elas estavam tentando arrumar um encontro pra nós. – Dei os ombros, corando furiosamente. – É isso. Eu fui traído por minhas próprias irmãs.

- Por que elas tentariam nos arrumar um encontro? – Ela franziu a testa.

- Porque... – Murmurei. – Eu estive pensando em uma maneira de te convidar...

Eu olhei para ela por cima dos óculos, e a encontrei rindo. Eu timidamente a imitei.

- Se isso te conforta, eu teria aceitado. – Ela sorriu.

- Então... Agora é pra valer? Sem batatas fritas lotadas de sal? – Lembrei a ela o episódio desastroso em nosso primeiro almoço juntos.

- É isso. – Ela concordou, erguendo um pouco seu menu. – Esse é oficialmente nosso primeiro encontro.

Eu sorri com a maneira divertida que ela falava, ao mesmo tempo em que levava tudo muito a sério. Sim, ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. E nenhuma garota no mundo seria legal como ela para reagir tão bem com aquela "armação" das espertas garotas Cullen.

Em certo momento, vi minhas irmãs passando de fininho pela parede até a saída do restaurante. Elas acenaram para mim, divertidas, e Alice mostrou seu celular. Eu entendi sua dica e peguei o meu; ela me mandou uma mensagem avisando que voltariam para casa sozinhas.

Bella e eu fizemos nosso pedido, concordando com facilidade nos sabores de pizza que pediríamos. Como ela mesma já me dissera, as comidas gordurosas eram suas preferidas, e ela amaria qualquer coisa lotada de molho e queijo que nos servissem.

- Então, me fale mais sobre você. – Ela riu antes de dar a primeira mordida em seu pedaço de pizza.

- Estranho... Você já sabe bastante sobre mim. – Cerrei os olhos, começando a comer também.

- Segundo Alice, não. Ela estava contando algumas coisas bem interessantes da sua infância no carro, lembra? – Ela piscou pra mim, divertida.

- Argh, Alice! – Grunhi, e ela riu outra vez. – Ela adora isso. Ela sempre se mete nas minhas coisas, especialmente na minha vida amorosa. Eu não sei porque fiquei tão surpreso por ela ter fugido desse jantar para nos deixar sozinhos!

- Eu sinto falta disso. – Ela deu os ombros. – Às vezes gostaria de ter irmãos.

- Não entenda mal, eu amo elas. – Expliquei. – Mas sou grato por morarmos longe agora. Bom, nem tanto por Bree, eu aguentaria ela todos os dias muito mais facilmente do que Alice. Eu tenho uma queda por aquela menininha que você não entende! – Ri.

- Eu compreendo, a diferença de idade é grande. Você não passou pela fase do ciúmes dos pais, não é? – Ela disse, e eu assenti.

- Realmente, não. Ela veio tarde, mas foi uma surpresa incrível. Até mesmo para Alice, que era uma criança ainda. Elas sempre se deram bem. E meus pais sempre foram ótimos, especialmente minha mãe. Seria impossível que nos tornássemos crianças carentes com eles. – Ri.

- Eu digo o mesmo sobre Charlie. Ele fez tudo sozinho, mas mesmo assim foi muito bom... – Ela explicou, olhando para sua pizza, e então tomou um grande gole de refrigerante.

- Você conheceu sua mãe? – Perguntei baixinho, me perguntando se deveria evitar aquele assunto.

- Sim, mas eu não me lembro muito bem. Eu era pequena. Ela estava grávida de seu segundo bebê, e ambos não resistiram.

Eu parei com minha pizza a caminho da boca, sentindo a culpa me atingir. E eu tagarelando sobre minhas irmãs! Maldita seja minha boca grande.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. – Disse, sincero.

- Não tem problema, Edward. Não mesmo. – Ela sorriu. – Durante algum tempo eu senti por Charlie, mas ele superou muito bem. Ele é muito forte. Eu o admiro.

Eu assenti e voltei a comer, ainda me sentindo um pouco mal. Ela riu e mudou de assunto.

- Você sabe, eu almocei com Angela hoje. Estamos virando boas amigas. Mas eu simplesmente não entendo quando ela começa a falar de suas aulas! Eu preciso admitir, é muito mais interessante quando você me fala sobre suas velharias. – Ela zombou.

- Velharias? Assim eu me ofendo! – Eu sorri. – Pois saiba que a Bree adora quando eu começo a contar histórias! Adora tanto quanto esses seus bichinhos. Ela é a imparcialidade entre nós. – Eu disse dando uma última garfada.

- Ok, _nós dois_precisamos aprender com ela. – Respondeu, e ambos rimos.

Nós terminamos nosso jantar com outros assuntos aleatórios e confortáveis, e eu fiz questão de pagar tudo. Eu certamente não era um_ expert_em encontros, mas o protocolo básico eu sabia. Acho que simplesmente passara tempo demais em um relacionamento sério com Lauren, e agora não tinha mais jeito nenhum para começos.

Saímos do restaurante rindo enquanto ela contava sobre suas aulas de ballet fracassadas durante a infância. Ela parou perto do carro e me olhou, preocupada. Eu respondi sua pergunta muda:

- Relaxe, elas foram embora. – Revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

- Elas realmente pensam em tudo. – Bella sorriu.

- _Alice _pensa em tudo, por enquanto. Bree ainda é apenas uma aprendiz.

Ela colocou os braços para trás, rindo junto comigo, e então ficou timidamente parada. Provavelmente esperava que eu abrisse a porta para que entrasse. Ao invés disso, eu abaixei meu rosto e, num surto de coragem que raramente tinha, a beijei. Subi minha mão para acariciar seu rosto, e ela retribuiu com as mãos em minhas costas, movendo os lábios pacientemente nos meus. Seu gosto e seu cheiro eram muito bons.

Eu a levei de volta e nós repetimos o beijo, bem ali na entrada de sua casa, como dois adolescentes. E então nos despedimos. Ela virou uma última vez, já do lado de dentro, e sorriu para mim antes de fechar a porta. Eu precisaria realmente agradecer minhas irmãs por isso.

* * *

**Aí está a resposta! A ligação foi da Bree. E Alice veio de brinde, só pra dar um empurrãozinho pro casal, Hahaha!**

**Bom, eu sei que eu demorei um tico pra postar, mas acho que todo mundo que acompanha essa fic leu minha super nota e me entende, né? /:**

**E o assunto "Lauren" não está acabado...**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

- Bella? Bella? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que eu disse? – Angela bufou, caindo sentada na cadeira ao meu lado. - O que deu em você hoje?

- Desculpe, Angela. O que você dizia? – Sorri.

- Sem chance. Pode me contar agora mesmo o que está acontecendo com você.

Eu hesitei por alguns segundos, pensando se podia confiar naquele rosto sorridente. É claro que sim.

- Eu... Sei que ando meio sonhadora demais. – Ri. – Não surte, está bem? Eu estou tipo... Saindo com... Edward.

Ela ameaçou gritar bem ali, no meio da sala dos professores, mas conseguiu se conter. Eu estava justamente com meu material em mãos, pronta para ir embora, o que agora ia demorar um pouco.

- Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! – Ela começou a dizer, e eu agradeci por estarmos sozinhas. – Você está namorando um professor daqui! E sabendo que o chefão odeia isso! Que excitante!

- Angela!

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Há quanto tempo? Por que você não me contou?

- Faz uns três dias que realmente se tornou... Oficial, eu acho. – Expliquei, mexendo distraidamente na borda do meu caderno. – As irmãs dele vieram para cá, e de alguma forma nós acabamos em um encontro. – Eu ri.

- E? E? – Acho que nunca vi Angela tão animada.

- O que mais você quer, garota? Um anel de noivado?

- Você já imaginou o anel de noivado que Edward te daria? Provavelmente seria muito antigo, e lindo, e grande... Uma dessas relíquias cheias de histórias legais que eu sei lá onde ele encontra!

- Angela, eu não quero ser esse tipo de maluca que planeja o casamento logo depois do primeiro beijo. – Respondi em meio a uma risada.

- Foi só _um _beijo? – Ela fez uma careta desapontada.

- Não... – Respondi, lhe dando corda para surtar mais uma vez.

Bom, de fato, depois da noite do _primeiro _beijo, nós não saímos mais para um encontro de verdade. Encontramos-nos apenas na escola, e como ela mesma adorava dizer, não podíamos ser vistos juntos. Porém, nessa manhã, Edward fez questão de deixar claro que minha noite estava reservada para jantar com ele.

Eu consegui conter Angela, e então me despedi dela, saindo com minhas coisas em direção ao meu carro. Abri a porta do passageiro e coloquei tudo no banco, me abaixando um pouco para dentro do carro, quando senti uma mão na lateral da minha cintura.

Eu virei com meus olhos arregalados, mas encontrei Edward mais assustado do que eu.

- Desculpe, eu não quis... – Ele parou a frase para rir.

- Você quer me matar do coração, só pode! – Eu soquei levemente seu peito enquanto ria, mas logo fui puxada para um abraço quando me aproximei.

Edward abaixou seu rosto, me beijando lentamente e sendo retribuído no mesmo instante. Eu enrosquei os braços em seu pescoço, rindo quando ele afastou seus lábios e continuou ali, esfregando as pontas de nossos narizes.

- Eu senti sua falta. – Ele anunciou, fazendo meu coração pular no peito. – Falta muito para nosso jantar?

- Eu adiantaria isso para o dia todo, mas tenho muito trabalho pra hoje, desculpe. Suas irmãs já voltaram para Chicago?

- Bree tem que ir à escola. Mesmo que ela odeie. – Nós rimos juntos, nossos corpos muito próximos. – Elas mandaram lembranças. E Alice mandou dizer que "não te mandou nenhum beijo porque isso agora é tarefa minha."

Ele ainda estava rindo quando eu me aproximei para outro beijo, subindo meus dedos por seu cabelo macio. Estar ali com ele, daquela maneira e bem em frente ao colégio não era a melhor ideia do mundo, mas eu realmente não me importava. A grande maioria já havia ido embora. Acho que demoramos mais do que o esperado para nos separar; eu senti um arrepio delicioso quando seus dentes seguraram carinhosamente meu lábio inferior.

- Eu vejo você mais tarde. – Anunciei, finalmente fechando a porta do carro e indo até o lado do motorista.

- Mal posso esperar. – Ele piscou pra mim.

(...)

Eu dirigi num estado de espírito que poderia chamar de _muito mais do que feliz; _era assim que eu me sentia desde o dia que comecei meu trabalho e aquele cara caiu do céu para me ajudar. Ele me fazia muito bem, e eu poderia passar o dia inteiro perto dele, todos os dias.

Charlie apoiava nossa aproximação mais do que ninguém. Era estranho, mas eu simplesmente adorava me sentar com ele em casa e tagarelar sobre tudo o que Edward dizia e me fazia ficar encantada, coisas que antes eu acharia assunto de velhos nostálgicos. Ele sabia tanto que era como se tivesse vindo de outra época.

Estacionei minha picape velha em frente à entrada de casa e desci, assobiando uma música qualquer. Com os braços cheios com meus cadernos, precisei de um grande esforço para girar a maçaneta e entrar. Felizmente a porta estava destrancada.

- Charlie? Uma ajudinha aqui? – Chamei, mas não veio resposta. – Charlie?

Eu coloquei tudo em cima do sofá, começando a me preocupar. Ele sempre respondia, ele sempre estava ali. Subi a escada com passos apressados e praticamente corri até seu quarto, arfando quando o vi deitado em sua cama, tremendo embaixo de vários cobertores.

- Pai, qual é o problema? – Eu agachei, tentando manter a calma. – O que você está sentindo?

Ele fez uma expressão de dor ao me olhar, e então tentou sorrir. Eu coloquei a mão em sua testa, sentindo a temperatura alta demais ali mesmo.

- Você está com febre. – Suspirei. – Nós vamos para o hospital. Sem reclamações.

Eu pensei em levá-lo em meu carro, mas além do pouco espaço, percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. Rapidamente liguei para uma ambulância e, enquanto ela não chegava, liguei para Edward e desmarquei nosso encontro. Ele pareceu desapontado, mas imediatamente entendeu.

Meu pai foi colocado cuidadosamente em uma maca, apenas como mandava o procedimento padrão, e eu o acompanhei por todo o caminho na ambulância, segurando sua mão. Ele falou poucas palavras, tentando me tranquilizar e dizer que estava bem, mas eu continuava nervosa. Droga, era por isso que, apesar do amor pela biologia, medicina nunca foi uma opção para mim. Eu estava quase desmaiando ali.

Nós chegamos ao hospital e ele foi rapidamente levado para dentro. Eu tentei segui-lo, mas algumas enfermeiras me pararam, pedindo que ficasse na sala de espera. Ofereceram-me um copo com água e me sentaram em frente ao ventilador, mas eu ainda não conseguia me acalmar. Charlie vivia com a saúde fraca e era assim todas às vezes que eu precisava lidar com uma emergência.

- Você vai ficar bem, querida? – A enfermeira ao meu lado parecia preocupada.

Eu sorri para sua expressão sincera e assenti, tremendo as pernas. Antes que ela pudesse levantar, eu ergui o rosto para o fim do corredor, vendo um homem alto entrar pela mesma porta pela qual eu passara. Era Edward, com o suéter marrom pendurado no ombro e uma expressão preocupada. Eu agradeci a mulher e fiquei em pé imediatamente.

Assim que me viu ali, ele apressou o passo, e eu o imitei. Abracei seu quadril e enterrei o rosto em sua camiseta preta, logo sentindo os braços fortes me envolverem.

- Você não precisava ter vindo. – Murmurei.

- Você soou muito preocupada. – Ele me puxou até as cadeiras ali perto, e se ajeitou bem ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos. – O que ele tem?

- Eu não sei. Ele está com os médicos agora. – Murmurei, contornando sua pele com meu polegar. – Não vai demorar, nós já somos conhecidos aqui. – Ri, mas sem humor.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. Vou ficar aqui até quando precisar.

Eu ergui o rosto e encarei seus lindos olhos cheios de compaixão, sorrindo para ele. Nós nos ajeitamos ali, abraçados, mesmo que ocupássemos cadeiras diferentes. Ele tagarelou em murmúrios divertidos sobre seus alunos aterrorizados com sua aula da manhã sobre o Holocausto, e eu consegui me distrair por aqueles minutos. – Eu gosto de assustar alunos falando sobre doenças. Eles começam a procurar sintomas em si mesmos.

Edward riu num tom alto demais para o local, e então tapou a boca. Eu ri também, afastando sua mão para lhe dar um beijo casto. Minha cabeça se deitou automaticamente em seu ombro, e eu relaxei da cabeça aos pés, sentindo sua mão subir e descer por meu braço.

Finalmente, um médico apareceu no corredor vazio, e nós dois ficamos em pé.

- Você é a filha de Charlie Swan? – Eu assenti. – Seu pai apresenta um quadro de pneumonia... Nada animador. Principalmente por conta de sua idade.

- Isso... – Eu senti meus olhos úmidos, e o aperto de Edward aumentou em meus ombros. – Isso é estranho. Ele faz exames novos o tempo todo, eu não achei que uma doença ia aparecer assim tão de repente...

- Ele vai ficar bem em pouco tempo, se começarmos logo o tratamento. Por agora, vou dar entrada em sua internação. Você ficará como acompanhante? – Eu assenti, e ele sorriu um pouco, amigável. – Não precisa se preocupar, senhorita Swan. Nós estamos terminando seus exames e você poderá vê-lo.

O médico pediu licença e voltou para a sala, e foi naquele momento que eu realmente comecei a chorar.

- Bella, você ouviu o médico, ele vai melhorar logo. – Edward murmurou.

- Ele disse que é grave! – Eu rebati.

- É grave, mas nós nãos estamos no século 18. O tratamento é rápido.

Eu ri baixinho, secando meu rosto. – De século 18 você entende. – Comentei com uma risadinha, e ele gargalhou outra vez.

Bastaram apenas alguns minutos mais, e eu fui liberada para entrar em seu quarto. Edward me acompanhou, esperando educadamente na porta enquanto eu falava com Charlie em sua cama. Ele tossia através de uma máscara.

- Pai... – Eu sorri, me abaixando para beijar sua testa.

- Você é sempre tão corajosa com seu pai fracote. – Ele riu.

- Não fale assim. – Eu franzi a testa, segurando sua mão. – Você que é o corajoso!

Ele esticou o pescoço nada discretamente, olhando para o rapaz na porta. Eu revirei os olhos e recebi uma piscadela. – Ele veio por conta própria, não foi? Uh, não deixe esse escapar! – Charlie sussurrou, animado.

Eu apenas ri. – Eu vou para casa pegar algumas roupas para nós dois, e já volto. Você está em boas mãos. Não sinta muito minha falta.

- Vou tentar. – Ele murmurou, se ajeitando na cama com um sorriso.

Eu o mandei um beijo no ar enquanto me afastava, tentando não parecer muito preocupada. Edward sorriu para ele, desejando melhoras, e meu pai praticamente saiu da cama para abraçá-lo.

– Um passeio de Mustang vai te animar. – Edward disse quando saímos do quarto, me puxando pela mão calmamente.

Eu adorei todas as tentativas dele de me fazer sorrir, e a maioria realmente funcionou. Não foi o passeio em seu carro, mas sim a companhia. Edward me levou para casa o mais rápido que conseguiu, e eu o convidei para entrar, rindo de seu jeito desconfortável ao entrar em meu quarto pela primeira vez.

- Parece que eu tenho 14 anos, eu sei. – Disse ao mostrar meus enfeites ao redor. – Não tive paciência pra mudar.

- É bonito. – Ele sorriu. – E tem muitas plantas. – Edward se aproximou da janela, analisando os vasos floridos.

- Sempre gostei disso. – Expliquei, pegando uma mochila dentro do meu armário.

- Eu imagino. – Ele sentou na beirada da minha cama, se remexendo quando ouviu o barulho das molas velhas.

Eu guardei algumas peças de roupa que levaria para o hospital, o tempo todo sendo observada por ele através de seus óculos. Depois foi a vez das roupas de Charlie, mas Edward não saiu dali, esperando educadamente em meio aos meus bichos de pelúcia.

Eu voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei a mochila fechada em cima da escrivaninha, me aproximando dele. Recebi um beijo nas costas de minha mão e então em meus lábios. – Obrigada. Mesmo. – Eu suspirei.

- Estou aqui para qualquer coisa, Bella. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu te devo um jantar.

- Me recompense trazendo seu pai saudável de volta pra casa. – Edward piscou pra mim, sorrindo com uma mistura de preocupação e carinho, me mostrando mais uma vez que sua gentileza era muito maior do que eu pensava.

* * *

**Puta merda, nem sei como me desculpar! (nem sei quanto tempo faz desde o último capítulo, vamos chamar de 1 mês rsrs) E além disso o capítulo é pequeno... Sério, gente, ando tão atarefada, nem tempo pra minha long to tendo direito! Mas jurei que não abandonaria vocês, e cá estou!**

**Eu planejo uns 10 capítulos no máximo pra essa fic, por mais que esses personagens gritem por mais. Ela passou de one pra short, se virar long daqui a pouco to publicando um livro HUAUHAUHAHU Vou me conter só dessa vezinha.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e não me xinguem (muito). Até o próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie precisou passar exatamente 12 dias no hospital. Ele começou a se sentir melhor na metade da primeira semana, e como ainda não estava completamente curado, era minha função explicar a ele porque não podíamos ir embora. Muitas vezes. Eu passava todas as noites ali, num minúsculo sofá para os acompanhantes, e minhas costas estavam me matando. Mesmo assim, eu só saía do lado dele para trabalhar.

Isso teria atrapalhado meus encontros com Edward, se ele não fosse tão atencioso. Eu não tinha coragem de sair para um jantar/encontro completo com meu pai precisando de mim, portando nós apenas almoçávamos juntos, quase todos os dias. Além disso, é claro, nos víamos na escola, mas eu não podia abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como queria por lá.

Se não fosse por tudo isso, nós já estaríamos no terceiro encontro (e todo mundo sabe o que acontece nesse dia). Quando meu pai foi liberado do hospital, eu precisei ouvir durante todo o caminho pra casa sobre como eu estava ignorando Edward e que o perderia se não corresse atrás do prejuízo. Meu pai fazia tanta questão de controlar minha vida amorosa que eu não sentia mais nenhuma vergonha de falar sobre isso.

- Pai, eu não vou sair com ele hoje. Não precisa se desesperar, nós estamos bem. Eu preciso cuidar de você primeiro. – Eu finalmente consegui colocá-lo em sua cama, arrumando o cobertor por cima dele.

- Cuidar de mim? Eu já fui mais do que cuidado naquele lugar! Nem estou tossindo mais, olha só pra mim! – Ele bateu de leve no próprio peito, mostrando que estava saudável.

Eu fiquei reta ao seu lado, cruzando os braços com um suspiro. Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali, mesmo que estivesse claramente melhor. Eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa.

- E você pretende jantar como, eu posso saber? Vai levantar daí e cozinhar? – Perguntei.

- Você deixa o meu jantar pronto, eu como e continuo relaxando aqui, vendo TV até dormir. E aí você sai para o seu jantar... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo. – Não tem erro.

- Pois eu vejo muitos erros. – Rebati.

- Bella, você acha que vai ter esse rostinho pra sempre? – Ele tentou com outros argumentos. – Daqui a pouco você chega nos 30, tudo fica mais difícil e você vai me culpar! Eu estou velho e quero netos, sabia?

- Pai! – Eu arregalei os olhos. – Netos? Nós só estamos saindo!

- Só saindo? Eu não acho que um cara almoce com você todos os dias e depois pacientemente te acompanhe até um hospital quando está só saindo... – Ele piscou. – Bella, se você não ligar pra ele, eu ligo!

Em algum momento eu precisaria parar de lutar contra o que queria, e realmente o fiz. Eu liguei para Edward. Ele ficou feliz ao saber que meu pai estava em casa e, assim como eu, não achou uma boa ideia que saíssemos logo naquela noite. Eu expliquei para ele que, se eu não saísse por conta própria, seria chutada de casa. Ele riu e me convidou para ir até seu apartamento.

Eu preparei a comida mais leve que podia antes de sair, entregando a Charlie. Eu insisti em ficar, perguntando milhares de vezes se ele estava bem, mas novamente precisei ouvir o papo sobre netos, rostinho bonito e segurar homens. Eu finalmente tomei coragem e saí, deixando o telefone bem ao seu lado para qualquer emergência.

O apartamento de Edward não era exatamente longe, então minha picape aguentou bem até lá. Eu estacionei bem na frente da entrada e interfonei para o número que ele havia indicado; quando reconheceu minha voz, ele me cumprimentou e pediu que eu subisse até o segundo andar. Eu o fiz, tocando a campainha e sendo recebida com um enorme sorriso. Eu me aproximei e trocamos um beijo animado até demais.

- Entre. – Ele pediu, dando um passo para trás. – Eu estou cozinhando!

- Não está falando sério. – Eu ri, entrando e deixando que ele fechasse a porta atrás de mim.

- O pior é que estou. Quando você é um cara morando sozinho, uma hora ou outra precisa aprender a se virar. – Ele riu, indo para trás de mim para tirar meu casaco fino. Junto com minha bolsa, deixou tudo em cima de uma pequena mesa na sala. – A casa é sua, ok?

Eu assenti antes que ele desaparecesse por uma porta, e pelo cheiro que vinha dali identifiquei o local como sendo a cozinha. Eu andei pela sala um pouco sem jeito, não conseguindo resistir a analisar tudo. A primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção era que eu mal podia andar com tantos livros empilhados. Por um segundo me perguntei se ele realmente já havia lido tudo aquilo. A resposta era um óbvio "sim". Eu conseguia muito bem imaginar Edward devorando livros enormes em questão de poucas horas.

Perto da estante, ele conseguiu acomodar uma televisão em meio aquela bagunça. Bem ao lado dela, estava uma foto de Edward, suas irmãs e um casal mais velho, provavelmente seus pais. Reprimi um riso ao lembrar da noite com Alice e Bree – que, apesar de tudo, nos rendeu nosso primeiro beijo no final.

- Esses são Carlisle e Esme. – Eu ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim. Assim que me virei, ele esticou uma das taças de vinho para que eu pegasse. Bebi um gole ainda olhando para a foto. – Eles iam adorar você. Se bem que seria um pouco constrangedor quando minha mãe começasse a te mostrar fotos de quando eu era bebê.

- O que? Nosso segundo encontro e você já quer que eu conheça seus pais? – Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, divertida.

- Segundo encontro? Bom, esse é o segundo _jantar_. Mas já tivemos vários almoços. Vários beijos...

Eu desviei o rosto com sua resposta, corando um pouco, e ouvi sua risada ao notar isso. Ele pegou minha mão livre e me puxou devagar até a mesa já preparada. Eu sentei e recebi um beijo rápido antes que ele se afastasse por alguns segundos. Quando voltou, trouxe consigo uma porção de macarronada – talvez grande demais para duas pessoas – que fez meu estômago se remexer. O cheiro era maravilhoso.

Eu me servi um pouco ansiosa. Ele encheu seu próprio prato e então olhou para mim, analisando minha reação com a minha primeira garfada. Eu demorei um pouco, apreciando o sabor, e então apenas respirei fundo.

- Essa é a sua verdadeira vocação. Sinto muito. Pode largar seus alunos, eu dou a notícia se você quiser! – Brinquei antes de comer um pouco mais.

Edward riu, começando a rir também. - Eu morreria de fome caso seguisse a carreira, porque fora macarrão eu só sei comprar comida. – Ele comeu um pouco antes de continuar a falar. – Então, segundo encontro. Acho que você está liberada para perguntar sobre os meus segredos mais obscuros. – Edward piscou para mim, colocando um pouco mais do macarrão na boca.

Eu fingi pensar um pouco enquanto ele mastigava, limpando minha boca no guardanapo e bebendo outro gole do vinho. – Hm... – Eu definitivamente tinha um assunto em mente, mas demorei um pouco para pensar em como começar. – Você mencionou uma vez que já foi noivo...?

Edward limpou a boca também, me olhando atentamente. Ele não pareceu nervoso com a pergunta, mas sim surpreso. Deu os ombros antes de responder. – Sim, e você realmente merece ouvir a história completa.

- É recente? – Eu soltei sem pensar, arregalando um pouco os olhos logo depois. – Quer dizer...

- Um pouco. – Ele riu baixinho. – Mas nós não conversamos mais.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu apoiei os braços na mesa, curiosa.

Edward suspirou, pensativo, encarando a mesa rapidamente antes de olhar nos meus olhos. – Quando entrei na faculdade, ainda estava um pouco em dúvida. Sempre gostei muito de Paleontologia. Acabei indo por outro caminho, mas enfim... Eu tinha alguns amigos na área, fui conhecendo pessoas, às vezes participando de palestras sobre o assunto. Em uma delas, conheci Lauren. Ela era um pouco mais velha do que eu, já era formada há alguns anos, e eu tinha acabado de conseguir o meu diploma. Mesmo sendo cursos diferentes, nós tínhamos muito o que conversar.

Eu assenti rapidamente, como um incentivo para que continuasse. Não podia negar que ouvir sobre uma ex-noiva me incomodava um pouco, mas eu realmente queria saber. – Eu achava genial ouvir sobre suas pesquisas. Nós começamos a sair cada vez mais, descobrindo outras coisas em comum... Mas eram poucas. Quando já estávamos namorando, eu comecei a trabalhar na Universidade. Não foi exatamente por causa dela, eu acho. Tanto que pouco depois eu desisti, essa história você conhece. – Assenti outra vez. – Nós ficamos noivos um pouco antes disso. Eu achava que ela era a mulher da minha vida, mas acho que no fundo sempre foi mais uma colega de trabalho. Quando eu decidi sair, ela achou absurdo que largasse uma oportunidade como aquela para lecionar no ensino médio. Nossas brigas começaram por aí. Eu disse a ela que ainda queria casar, queria ter uma família, e ao mesmo tempo me ofereceram o emprego em Forks. Ela se mudou completamente de má vontade.

- E aí? Ela foi embora? – Perguntei, interessada.

- Não de repente. Nós concordamos que não queríamos isso. Eu não voltaria para Chicago, para a cidade grande, e ela não suportava mais esse lugar. Acabamos o noivado e ela se mudou. Foi o fim para a minha família, eles pediram o tempo todo para que eu voltasse atrás, mas não tinha como. Ela queria continuar na Universidade e ficar famosa na sua carreira. Eu tentei o tempo todo conciliar meu trabalho com ela, com um futuro, mas ela não planejava mais nada além disso.

Ele voltou a comer quando acabou, e eu fiquei em silêncio. – Sinto muito.

- Só não era pra ser. – Respondeu após algum tempo, limpando a boca. – Eu não guardo nenhuma mágoa. Nós não mantemos mais contato porque simplesmente não temos mais nada para conversar além dos nossos trabalhos.

Eu sorri rapidamente para ele, voltando a comer. Quase me senti culpada por ter trazido o assunto à tona, mas ele realmente não parecia incomodado. O assunto mudou rapidamente para outros bem mais leves e nosso jantar simplesmente fluiu. Quando percebi, meu prato estava vazio e eu estava perfeitamente satisfeita com a comida que ele havia preparado.

Eu ajudei Edward a levar toda a louça para a cozinha, e ele me proibiu de lavar qualquer coisa, dizendo que faria isso depois. Ele me puxou pela mão e me mostrou o apartamento. Era pequeno, mas realmente aconchegante. Tinha a cara de um homem solteiro e bagunceiro, é claro, mas o cheiro de seu desodorante forte que eu adorava parecia estar por todo canto.

Quando voltamos para a sala, Edward caiu no sofá, ainda tagarelando animado sobre seu vizinho mal educado. Eu sentei ao seu lado e ri junto com ele. Ao parar de falar, ele me olhou com um sorriso enorme, suspirando antes de diminuí-lo e se aproximar para me beijar. Eu retribuí imediatamente, apoiando as costas no braço do sofá ao me curvar um pouco para trás.

Quase automaticamente, nosso beijo se tornou mais intenso, nossas mãos apressadas no corpo um do outro. Eu sorri contra a sua boca ao lembrar de algo, mantendo meus dedos apertando um pouco seus braços antes de me afastar.

- Teve nosso passeio no Aquário. – Murmurei, divertida.

- O que? – Ele respondeu, acho que um pouco incomodado com minha interrupção.

- Edward? Esse é o terceiro encontro.

Eu quase ri de sua expressão enquanto ele pensava um pouco sobre o assunto. Seus óculos estavam um pouco tortos e seu cabelo ainda mais desgrenhado. Acho que minha expressão maliciosa foi suficiente para ele entender. Edward voltou a me beijar, muito mais devagar, porém claramente com mais vontade de sentir o meu gosto. Ele ficou quase deitado por cima de mim no sofá, me obrigando a passar as pernas em volta dele para nos encaixarmos no pouco espaço.

Eu me afastei uma última vez e sorri para ele, tirando seus óculos antes de abaixar minhas mãos e tirar sua camisa.

* * *

**Eita, Sala 14 foi atualizada? É isso mesmo? Poxa, meu hiatus durou pouquinho, nem recebi mensagem de gente me xingando! Mesmo assim, se eu não ganhar reviews vou compreender UHAHUA (brincadeira, comentem!)**

**"ai, Carol, como você para nessa parte, eu quero ver as putaria!" Eu sou super travada pra escrever lemon (juro) e tenho certeza que na imaginação de vocês será bem melhor do que na minha cabecinha juvenil UHAUHAUHA**

**Tá acabandooooo! Aproveitem esse finalzinho de fic!**  
**(e vale dar uma olhada em E eu vos declaro, que tá quase em reta final também!)**

**Beijos!**


End file.
